ASSIM
by Tathi Weasley
Summary: Pré Livro 6... Depois de férias estranhas ao lado de Harry e Hermione, Rony volta a Hogwarts mais popular do que nunca, Hermione só pensa em ser a melhor monitora e melhor da Turma. Rony encontra o amor, mas será com Hermione?
1. O Bolão

**ASSIM**

**Amor** um

**Sentimento** que traz

**Saudade**, porém

**Infinito** e **Misterioso.**

Capitulo um: O Bolão

No primeiro final de semana em Hogwarts, Rony e Harry estavam tentando se concentra no dever de transfiguração.

—Não estou com paciência para fazer o dever- disse Rony- Harry e você?

—Também não, Hermione você fez o pc? O que está escrevendo?-perguntou Harry para uma Hermione concentrada.

—Eu já fiz e não vou emprestar – disse a garota, sem desgrudar do papel.

—Mione o que você tá escrevendo?- perguntou Rony - Que concentração é essa?

—Estou escrevendo uma carta para o Vítor.

—Vítor Krum?-perguntou Rony meio surpreso.

—É ele me mandou um presente e eu estou agradecendo.

—Desde quando você recebe presentes do Krum?-perguntou Rony, seu tom estava elevado.- Desde quando?

—Desde do dia que...-começou Hermione a explicar-Não te interessa.

—Interessa sim, pois ele é um aproveitador e um conquistador barato.-disse Rony.

_Vai começar, pensou Harry, ele sabia que os amigos iam briga._

—Aproveitador? Não sou eu quem saiu com você, só por ser goleiro.

—Do que você esta falando?

—Da sua namorada-Hermione se levantou da mesa - A Padma Patil.

Enquanto Hermione e Rony discutiam, Gina e Dino conversavam sobre um bolão que queriam fazer para ganhar dinheiro.

—Dino essa idéia é idiota -disse Gina.

—E se fizéssemos um bolão apostando quantos dias o Harry fica sem a AD? – Dino falava, mas Gina não prestava atenção-Gina? Gi?

—Olha tive uma idéia, Dino olha a discussão do Rony e da Hermione é isso.

—Isso o que?- perguntou Dino.

—Eles discutem de ciúmes- disse a garota- Vamos apostar quantos dias eles ficam até se declararem, vou pedir ajuda ao Fred e ao Jorge e eles vão nos fornecer o prêmio e idéias para nos ajudar.

E voltaram a olhar a discussão, Hermione estava vermelha de raiva e Rony parecia que ia explodir.

—Como você fala assim da Padma? –berrou Rony.

—Ela é uma aproveitadora, sem ofensas-disse olhando Parvati boquiaberta.

—Não fale dela.-disse Rony.

—Qual é, Rony? Todo mundo viu que ela te abandonou no baile te dando um chá de cadeira.

—Se ela abandonou a culpa foi sua-disse Parvati-Eu e Padma ouvimos seu nome a noite inteira.

—Mesmo assim ela o abandonou.

—Você viu que ela me abandonou? Achei que estava muito ocupada dançando com o Vítor Krum.

—Eu estava.- disse Hermione-Mas a vi dançando com outro.

Toda a Sala Comunal estava reparando a briga, alguns estavam até comendo caramelos e Harry só observava.

—Você não percebeu que ela não gostava de você até todas as meninas ficarem comentando que o goleiro da Grifinória é o mais bonito?

—Oh!- Todos exclamaram.

—Elas falam isso?- disse Rony alegre.

—Falam e a Padma ficava se gabando só por que já saiu com você, e agora por ser sua namorada.

—Ah! Mione isto esta parecendo ciúmes-Harry falou pela primeira vez.

—É que ele é meu amigo, e estou o alertando.

—Você não me defendeu, nem alertou quando a Cho se gabava por sair com Harry Potter.

—É diferente você gostava dela.

—E eu gosto da Padma -disse Rony.

—Olha - disse Harry- vocês estão fazendo tempestade em copo d'água.

—Não é tempestade. –disse Rony-Ela fica reclamando de eu sair com a Padma, mas e ela que namora o Krum, aposto que adora, afinal ele não é um simples goleiro da Grifinória, é um jogador profissional.

—Eu não tô nem ai pra fama do Vítor, eu nem mesmo freqüento o mundo bruxo e muito menos namoro ele.

—A Padma também não freqüenta, e se ela quer se gabar que se gabe, pois eu vou continuar saindo com ela, e não se intrometa mais na minha vida Hermione Jane Granger.

—Tudo bem, então Ronald Billius Weasley.Mas saiba que ela estuda em Hogwarts.

Os dois saíram enfezados para os dormitórios e Harry que não sabia com quem falar, foi fazer dever.

—Legal, o barraco acabou.-disse Gina-Atenção sala comunal.

Todos pararam e foram prestar atenção.

—Se vocês acham que a discussão foi por ciúmes...-continuou Gina.- Venham participar do Bolão.

—Que bolão?- perguntou Colin.

—O bolão R/H. –disse Dino- Quanto tempo vocês acham que falta para Rony e Hermione se declararem um para o outro.

—O vencedor- disse Gina- ganha um Kit-Mata-Aula da loja Genialidades Weasley.

Depois de ouvirem Kit-Mata-Aula vários alunos se aproximaram e começaram a apostar, as apostas eram depois de uma semana em diante, Harry ria sozinho, quando viu que Gina pregava um anuncio no quadro.

Bolão R/H

Tratar com Gina Weasley e Dino Thomas

Prêmio: Um Kit-Mata-Aula

Na manhã seguinte, Harry e Rony desceram para o café, como se nada tivesse acontecido, assim que entrou no salão Rony avistou Hermione tranqüila conversando com Gina.

—Bom dia-disseram os garotos.

—Bom dia-responderam.

—Hã!Mione?

—Sim, fala.

—Eu queria pedir desculpas por ontem, eu sei que você falou aquilo para o meu bem.

—Ok, eu também quero pedir desculpas.Amigos?

—Sempre.

Os alunos da grifinória começaram a comemorar, afinal da amizade ao namoro é um pulo.Mas para a tristeza Padma se aproximou de Rony.

—Oi Rony –disse Padma com a voz mais melosa do mundo - Dormiu bem?

—Oi, sim e você?- respondeu o garoto normalmente.

Hermione começou a ficar com raiva e toda a mesa da grifinória começou a prestar atenção, alguns esperavam que Rony largasse Padma e beijasse Hermione.

—Também, você quer passear no lago depois do almoço?-disse Padma.

—Claro-respondeu Rony.

—Rony -disse Hermione- Nós temos uma reunião com a professora Emily Johnson. Sobre a AD.

— Ah!É mesmo, pode ser depois do jantar?- disse o garoto.

—Tudo bem- disse Padma- Até lá.

E saiu depois de dá um beijo no rosto de Rony ao som de uma expressão de desapontamento feita pelos grifinórianos.

Após o café a sala comunal estava cheia, os alunos estavam fazendo os deveres para segunda-feira, inclusive Harry, Rony e Hermione.

—Rony, você viu aquela conspiração ali no canto?-perguntou Hermione.

—Vi e daí?-disse Rony.

—Dino pode estar testando alguma invenção maluca.

—Mione, você esta grilada, ele não é o Fred, nem o Jorge.

—Vou dar uma olhada-disse Harry se aproximando.

—Dino, Rony e Hermione estão desconfiados, pare as apostas por hoje.

—Tem razão -disse Dino- depois a Gina continua.Valeu Harry.

Dino pendurou de novo o papel no mural e saiu seguido dos garotos.Ao ver que ele saiu Hermione seguida de Rony se aproximou para ler.

—Bolão R/H?- leu a garota-O que é isso?

—Sei lá -responderam Rony e Harry.

—Seus desinformados.- Gina se aproximou - Este bolão é para apostar no melhor goleiro da Copa Irlandesa.

—E que goleiros começam com R e H?-perguntou Rony.

—Isso é com o Dino-disse Gina.

—Interessante -começou Hermione- Isso está aprovado pelos monitores.

Gina se sentiu aliviada e ficou encarregada de contar para todos sobre a desculpa do bolão.


	2. Ciúmes?

Capítulo dois: Ciúmes?

Harry, Rony e Hermione almoçaram e foram logo falar com a professora de DCAT.

—Podem entrar... Como vão?- perguntou a professora Emily Johnson.

—Olá professora - cumprimentaram- Bem.

A professora era uma bruxa muito bonita, tinha uma aparência jovem, era alta, clara, olhos de cor de folha seca e cabelos pretos.

—Sentem-se e vamos ao assunto.

Os garotos se sentaram em três cadeiras postas a frente da mesa de Emily.

—Professora – Hermione começou-É que ano passado à professora Umbridge, não dava aulas práticas de DCAT e então eu, Rony e Harry fundamos a AD.

—A AD é a Armada de Dumbledore, e foram alguns membros da AD que lutaram com os Comensais-disse Rony orgulhoso.

—E se tivéssemos aprendido mais salvaríamos Sirius.- disse Harry triste.

—Meninos, eu sei dos feitos de vocês e estou muito orgulhosa de dar aula para bravos guerreiros, então acho que poso ajuda-los.

—Teremos aulas práticas?- disse Hermione

—Claro, e posso dar aulas extras para os que quiserem. Acho que vou pedir ajuda a um velho amigo.

—Quem? Não é o professor Severo Snape, é?- perguntou Rony.

—Não Sr. Weasley, referi-me a Remo Lupim.

_Obrigado, pensou Rony._

—Ele vai aceitar?- perguntou Harry.

—Tenho certeza, Dumbledore disse que uma vez por semana não tem importância.

As horas passaram tão rápidas, que quando os meninos conseguiram acabar de organizar tudo já estava quase na hora do jantar. Rony saiu correndo da sala da professora e foi se arrumar, Harry e Hermione foram caminhando para o salão.

—Cadê o Rony?-perguntou Hermione -Ele estava aqui agora mesmo.

—Foi arrumar-se, para o passeio. – disse Harry.

—Foi tomar banho para sair com a Padma, ele nunca se arrumou para sair com a gente.

—Hermione? Você está com ciúmes do Rony?- perguntou Harry.

—Não, é claro que não, achar isso é um absurdo.

Nada mais foi falado durante o caminho, o salão estava cheio a maioria dos alunos já tinham descido para jantar.

—Nossa estou tão ansioso, vou sair com a Padma de novo.

—E daí?- disse Hermione.

—Vai ser demais, ora.- respondeu Rony.

Após o jantar, Rony e Padma foram os primeiros a saírem do salão, haviam grifinórianos desapontados com Rony.

—Bonita a lua hoje, vamos observa-la do lago? -perguntou Padma.

—Claro –disse Rony- Você também esta muito bonita hoje, bom você sempre está.

—Obrigada você também.

Durante um tempo conversaram e admiraram a lua, sentados abraçados no lago, mas tinham que voltar. Pararam debaixo de uma janela da Torre da Grifinória, onde por coincidência Hermione olhava a lua, enquanto via Dobby limpar a sala comunal.

Hermione olhou para baixo a tempo de ver o beijo entre Padma e Rony, a raiva subiu a cabeça dela e antes que ela pensasse havia atirado um balde de água na cabeça deles.

—Céus! Estou ensopada –disse Padma.

Rony olhou para cima e viu o vulto de Hermione entrando.

—Vamos entrar – disse Rony- Mas antes, Secar.

Dentro da sala comunal, Hermione nervosa correu para o dormitório feminino, mas acabou derrubando um vaso que se partiu fazendo um barulho horrível e acordando a todos.

—Minha senhora, está bem?- perguntou Dobby - Se acalme.

Padma e Rony subiram as pressas, Rony correu para sala comunal com medo de Hermione fugir, a pressa era tanta que o garoto até esqueceu de dizer a senha.

—**Pufoso -Rony berrou a senha.**

—**Hermione Granger- gritou ele- Onde você está?**

Os alunos que haviam acordado com o vaso desceram correndo para sala comunal, Dino e Gina pegaram o bolão com esperança.

—**O que é Ronald Weasley?- disse Hermione com raiva.**

—**O que aconteceu Rony?- perguntou Harry.**

—**Pergunte para sua amiguinha Hermione o que ela fez comigo e com a Padma.**

—**Eu não fiz nada.- disse a menina.**

—**Claro o balde de água se derramou sozinho em nossas cabeças, ele pensou "Nossa por que não cair em cima deste casal?" - berrou Rony, com a maior ironia do mundo.**

—Agora já era bolão.-disse Dino aos outros.

—**Tudo bem, eu joguei-gritou Hermione -Vai fazer o que? Foi sem querer.**

—**Sem querer? Você diz que foi sem querer?- Rony estava quase da cor de seus cabelos - Você deve ate ter mirado.**

—**Rony, Mione, se acalmem -disse Harry- Vocês são amigos, se a Hermione derrubou o balde foi sem querer.**

—**Não foi sem querer.- Rony agora gritava para todos ouvir -E também não venha falar sobre ciúmes de amigos.**

—**Fique quieto, não grita comigo.- disse a garota – Se você quer ficar com essa garota interesseira, fique á vontade e seja um pateta.**

—**Ótimo, a vida é minha - disse Rony.**

—**Boa Noite, e vê se me esquece. Hermione saiu sem olhar para ninguém.**

—Essa garota me estressa.- disse Rony -Não falo mais com ela.


	3. Lembranças

Capítulo três: Lembrança

O dia passou voando, Harry tentou fazer com que os amigos se falassem, e não foi uma vez só. Na hora do jantar conversaram sem se olhar e Hermione foi a primeira a levantar:

—Boa Noite Harry, já vou subir.

—Até Mione.

Hermione saiu pela porta principal e logo atrás veio Padma.

—Hermione?

—O que foi?

—Olha se está brava comigo, saiba que eu não enfeiticei o Rony.

—Pouco me importa seu Weasley, a vida é dele e não minha.

—Que bom, achei que você tinha ciúme dele.

—Não é ciúme, só queria dizer a ele o quando você é interesseira.

—Se sou bonita a culpa não é minha.

—Se enxerga Padma, até logo.

À vontade de Hermione era rir, mas preferiu sair.

—Volto aqui, eu não acabei.

Hermione apenas acenou e continuou a andar, ao entrar na sala comunal, sentou e ficou lembrando dos amigos enquanto acariciava Bichento.

—Pensando no Rony?- perguntou Harry ao chegar - Mione você não acha que devia fazer as pazes com ele?

—Lógico que não, ele que venha falar comigo, foi ele quem começou.

—Você não lembra da promessa? – disse Harry com intensidade.

—Lembro, agora pergunta para ele.

Flashback

Dois dias antes da viagem para Hogwarts…

—O Harry deve estar chegando, Estou com saudades - dizia Hermione á Rony.

—Eu também.

Sentados debaixo de uma árvore no quintal, eles esperavam que Harry chegasse logo.

—Oi –disse Harry ao chegar.

—Harry – disseram Rony e Hermione.

Depois de colocar o papo em dia vinha o assunto chato, Voldemort.

—Ele tem te incomodando?-perguntou Rony.

—Não, às vezes vejo-o em sonho.

—Vamos fazer uma coisa?-disse Mione

—O que?

—Vamos prometer que este ano ficaremos mais unidos e que não vamos brigar por assuntos bobos.

—Prometemos.

Fim do Flashback

—Mione um de vocês tem que ceder.- disse Harry.

—Que seja ele, -a garota revidou- não quero me humilhar.Já fiz isso uma vez.

Harry estava decepcionado com os amigos e sem entender a fala da amiga saiu, estava tendo mais aulas de oclumência com Snape o que já era chato o suficiente depois que o garoto invadirá sua penseira, e ainda tinha que ver seus melhores amigos brigados. Hermione viu Harry se afastar e voltou a lembrar do que havia acontecido, após o Sr. Weasley pedir que Harry fosse falar com ele.

_Flashback_

—Rony, aproveitando que o Harry saiu, eu queria dizer que eu...

—Você o que Mione?

—Eu me preocupo muito com você, e espero que nada de mal te aconteça. Espero que após tudo isso você esteja bem.

—Eu também me preocupo com você e com o Harry.

—Você não entendeu, eu me preocupo mais com você do que com ele, ah! Deixa pra lá.

Fim do Flashback


	4. O Plano

Capítulo quatro: O plano

Rony e Hermione foram dormir mais cedo para não se verem, aos poucos só sobraram Dino, Gina e Harry.

—Não dá Dino.-dizia Gina

—Você tem que tentar.-falava Dino.

—O que está acontecendo?-Harry se aproximou.

—Eu e o Dino estamos tentando promover um encontro entre o Rony e a Mione, para eles voltarem a se falar.

—Porque senão o bolão RH já era.-continuou Dino - Gina até pediu ajuda ao Fred e ao Jorge.

—O que eles disseram?-perguntou Harry.

—Leia você mesmo.

Gina entregou um pedaço de papel a Harry.

Gininha,

Você está ótima como nossa substituta e escolheu um ótimo parceiro, queremos entrar no bolão, apostamos no dia que o plano for posto em prática. Enfim, no caso do Rony e da Hermione o caso é simples.

A professora Minerva detesta brigas entre membros de sua casa, então vocês têm que fazer ela colocar Rony e Mione de castigo juntos.

Eles vão ficar se culpando até perceberem que têm que fazerem as pazes e a professora vai usar um chá estranho que desperta amizades antigas.

Isso não falha.

Abraços dos Gêmeos.

—Espero que dê certo.- comentou Harry.

—Será que você pode nos ajudar?- perguntou Gina

—Claro você pode contar comigo.

—Eu já tenho uma idéia do que fazer.-disse Dino.

Gina, Harry e Dino combinaram tudo e foram dormir, Harry e Dino tomaram todo o cuidado para não acordarem os

outros.

—Bom dia Harry.- Rony chegará a mesa do café, Hermione e Harry já estavam lá.

—Bom dia, dormiu bem?

—Claro.

—E você Mione?-perguntou Harry.

—Como uma princesa.-respondeu a garota.

Assim que Hermione acabou a frase, uma revoada de corujas entrou pelas janelas do salão, uma delas deixou cair um pacote para a garota.

—Um pacote?-disse Hermione surpresa-É do Krum.

Rony engasgou ao ver o pacote mandado por Vítor Krum, mas agiu normalmente.

—Harry, o Vítor lhe mandou os autógrafos dos seus apanhadores favoritos, e algo para seu amigo Rony.

—Bom dia Rony, Harry e Hermione –disse Gina que acabará de chegar.- Harry ela ta vindo...

—Sabe Mione, Rony, hoje eu estive pensando olhando vocês dois eu lembro dos meus pais.

—Hã!-disseram Rony e Hermione.

—Sabem, eles viviam brigando e discutindo e no final se casaram, pois se amavam.

—Harry você deve estar maluco, eu não gosto da Mio, Hermione.-disse Rony vermelho.

—Muito menos eu gosto do Ronald.

—Eu não estou afirmando que um goste do outro, -Harry sentia que o plano ia dar certo-é que vocês vivem brigando por coisas idiotas.

—Não é um assunto idiota desta vez.-disse Rony.

—É sim.-disse Hermione

—Não é não.

—É lógico que é, você começou a me xingar só por que acidentalmente eu derrubei água em você e na Padma, e teve sorte que eu consegui segurar o balde.

A professora Minerva entrou no salão e Rony e Hermione discutiam mais alto quem tinha razão. A um passo de ela chegar, Harry viu Hermione se levantar e pensou que não ia dar certo.

—Esquece.-disse Hermione se levantando.

—Esquece nada, -gritou Rony- você me ofendeu.

—Eu não te ofendi, derrubar acidentalmente um balde não é ofensa.

—Você me chamou de pateta.

—E você é um.

—O que está acontecendo aqui?- a professora Mc'Gonagold chegará-Por que os monitores da minha casa estão brigando?

—Não é nada.-disse Rony se acalmando.

—Nossa conversa só teve um tom mais elevado.-completou Hermione.

—Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória e vocês estão de castigo, hoje depois das aulas e antes do jantar na minha sala os dois.

—Que ela ia tirar pontos não estava escrito na carta-disse Gina a Harry.

—A culpa foi dele novamente.- falava Hermione com Harry, enquanto caminhavam para a aula de DCAT.

—Minha? Faz me rir, Senhorita Granger.- Rony respondeu.

—Hei Weasley, cuidado com a Granger.-gritou Malfoy que ia para a aula de herbologia.- Ela tem um soco e tanto.

—Você já apanhou dela, Draquinho? –perguntou Pansy.

—Pansy me esquece.

Todos os alunos da Grifinória que iam para aula começaram a rir de Draco, ao entrarem Rony e Hermione sentaram um de cada lado de Harry.

—Bom Dia, queridos alunos, - cumprimentou a professora Emily -prontos para a aula?

—Bom dia.- responderam em coro.- Estamos mais que prontos.

—Então abram os livros na página 21.

Mesmo estranhando um pouco, os alunos abriram o livro, nela havia figuras de mãos mexendo e palavras sendo pronunciadas devagar.

—Vocês estão vendo o movimento do feitiço _Deferios Cruciatos._Que iremos fazer hoje, observem.

E a aula começou...

As aulas foram ótimas, nem Snape acabou com o animo dos grifinorianos. E a noite Rony e Hermione foram para o castigo, ate uma parte do caminho Harry os acompanhou, pois ia jantar mais cedo, tinha oclumência.

—Bem-Vindos.- disse a professora Minerva

—Boa noite, professora.

—Bom, sentem-se – os dois sentaram – Vocês sabem que estão aqui por terem brigado no meio do café da manhã, fazendo a Grifinória perder 10 pontos?

—Estou arrependida, professora. – desculpou-se Hermione

—Eu também.- disse Rony.

—Que bom, então já que fizeram as pazes.-disse a professora.

—Nos não fizemos as pazes.-disse Rony.

—Há! Este era um motivo desconhecido. Façam o seguinte.- a professora levantou e aproximou-se de uma mesa.- Jantem, o castigo será arrumarem os livros da minha coleção.

Com um movimento de varinha o jantar apareceu na mesa, Mc'Gonagold se dirigiu à porta e disse:

—Bom, podem jantar depois Sra. Granger?

—Sim, professora.-disse Hermione.

—Bata a varinha duas vezes na parede que a coleção aparece.

A professora saiu, Rony e Hermione se dirigiram a mesa, sem dizerem uma só palavra. Eles jantaram tranqüilos, às vezes se olhavam e quando os olharam se encontravam, disfarçavam.

Hermione levantou ao acabar de comer e bateu na parede a varinha e uma estante apareceu. Rony e Hermione olharam para a estante, tinha poucos livros, eles se aproximaram e começaram então a tirar todos os livros e limparem.

—E para guardar em ordem alfabética? – perguntou Rony, sem olhar para Hermione.

—É. - respondeu friamente Hermione.

Colocaram A,B,C,D, E, e quando a estante estava pronta sumiu.

—Acabou? – perguntou Rony.

—Acho que sim.- respondeu Hermione

Rony já estava saindo quando outra estante apareceu.

—O que você fez Hermione?- perguntou Rony.

—Eu não fiz nada.- respondeu nervosa.

—Mais livros?- comentou Rony.

—Não é só sua imaginação, Sr. Weasley.-respondeu Hermione.

Eles começaram a arrumar a segunda estante,G,H, I,J, K. Eles sabiam que iam demorar.

—Ai!-gritou Harry da sala de Snape.

—Ai!-sussurrou Snape - Por hoje é só, Potter pode ir.

—Boa noite professor.

A aula de Oclumência tinha sido boa, Harry já impedia Snape de entrar em sua mente e conseguia invadir a mente do professor. Harry pensava no que os amigos estavam fazendo, pensou em espera-los, mas foi dormir.

—Nossa! Isso não acaba mais.-disse Rony.

—Tem razão.

—É a primeira vez que me da razão em alguma coisa.

—Só neste ponto.

—Hermione, ás vezes fico pensando, por que brigamos tanto?

—Sei lá, fazemos isso desde a primeira vez que nos vimos.

A limpeza ia bem, ao acabarem a última estante, após ela sumir, fazia um barulho horrível por toda a sala.

—Nós acabamos o alfabeto.-disse Rony.

—Eu sei.-Hermione estava assustada.

De repente começaram a voar livros por toda a sala, e para desespero de Rony todos estavam cheios de aranhas. Hermione se desviava enquanto Rony apavorado não se mexia.

—Calma Rony, não se apavore.

—São aranhas, Mione, aranhas.

—Mas se acalma e me ajuda.

—Certo.

Rony e Hermione começaram então a paralisar os livros para limpa-los.

—Essa foi difícil não Rony.

—Foi, trabalhamos muito bem juntos.

—Só trabalhamos, -respondeu a garota- podemos ir?

Hermione estava saindo quando Rony lhe puxou de volta.

—Não vamos ficar brigando.-disse o garoto.

Parecia que a poção da professora estava fazendo efeito.

Da janela...

—Ai Dino, eu estou cansada.-disse Gina.

—Calma Gi, agora que a coisa esta esquentando.

Gina e Dino estavam sentados em suas vassouras, vigiando Rony e Hermione dês da hora em que os dois haviam chegado para o castigo. Gina já estava cansada, mas continuou a vigiar.

—Sabe Hermione, nós somos amigos há tanto tempo que brigar por causa da Padma é bobeira.

—Não e bobeira quando se trata de uma pessoa interesseira, eu não quero ver você sofrer.

—Mione eu sou homem, tenho minhas necessidades.

—Não interessa se você tem suas necessidade, você merece menina melhor.

—E quem seria essa menina? –perguntou Rony.

—Qualquer menina que namore você não pela sua fama e sim pelo que você é.

—Mas eu sou um goleiro.

—É, mas a Padma namora sua fama, não o goleiro que você é.

—O problema é que a menina que quero, não me quer.

—E por que ela não te quer?

—Sei lá, acho que ela só vê meus defeitos.

—Mas você tem qualidades.

—Agora mudou tudo.

—Mudou o quê?

—Se você esta vendo qualidades em mim ela também vê.

—Que papo mais chato.-resmungou Dino-Vamos embora.

—Vamos, senão eu vou vomitar.

E eles voaram.

—Rony, se esta menina vê suas qualidades, porque você não fala com ela?

—Tem razão, está pronta?

—O quê?

—Lá vai, Minha primeira e segunda impressões sobre você podem não terem sido boas, mas agora vejo que você é uma garota bonita, inteligente e amiga.

Hermione foi ficando vermelha e Rony se aproximando.

—E agora que sei que também vê qualidades em mim...

Rony estava perto, perto, e a beijou. Hermione queria resistir, mas não conseguiu e o beijo não foi curto, ate que a garota se deu conta.

—Não faça, mais isso.-gritou Hermione - Nunca mais.Eu tenho uma reputação como monitora.

E a garota saiu correndo, deixando Rony sozinho.

_Eu nunca vou entender as mulheres._


	5. Amote

Capítulo Cinco: Amo-te

Na manhã seguinte, Rony e Hermione não se encontraram até a hora de irem ao jogo, a garota vinha caminhando com Harry até o time da Grifinória onde Rony feliz limpava sua vassoura.

—Boa sorte Grifinória, -disse Hermione ao time que se preparava - para você também Rony - que estava intertido.

—Obrigado Mione.- e olhando para Harry - Nós fizemos as pazes, cara.

Hermione saiu deixando os jogadores se preparando. Harry estava vibrando por dentro pelos amigos terem feito as pazes.

O jogo seria Corvinal contra Grifinória, o que deixava Padma revoltada. O jogo foi fácil, Rony deixou passar apenas um gol para desespero da namorada. No final ficou 185x10, bom é claro que o Harry pegou Pomo.

—Eu não acredito.- gritava Padma com Rony -Poxa, você devia ter deixado passar alguns gols.

—E perder?-perguntou Rony ironicamente.

—Rony, era meu time, minha casa.

—Padma este jogo não tem nada a ver com a gente, namoro à parte.

—Você não gosta de mim?

—Gosto de você, da Grifinória e do quadribol principalmente.

—Weasley e Patil, discutindo relação no meio do corredor?- Malfoy aparecera - Que coisa meiga, traindo seu sangue, não Weasley.

—Cale-se Malfoy.

—Weasley adora um sangue-ruim.

—Cala a boca.

—Não calo, primeiro a Granger agora a Patil.

Pof, Rony acertou em cheio a cara de Malfoy.

—Agora você vai lembrar de mim e da Hermione, ah! E esse você não pode esconder da escola inteira.

Todos começaram a rir do Malfoy, menos Padma.

—Não bata nele, Rony.-disse Padma.

—Ele te ofendeu e você o defende.

—Ele é o Malfoy, você não deve bater nele.

—O que? Padma quer saber, o nosso namoro acabou.

—Por que?

—Você não me merece.-disse o garoto e saiu.

Rony passou tão rápido pelos corredores, que quase bateu no quadro da mulher gorda.

—Caramelos encantados... Hermione? Mione, cadê você?

—O que é Rony?

—Que se dane a sua reputação. Eu quero ficar com você...

E antes que a menina falasse algo, Rony a agarrou e a beijou, neste momento os grifinórianos voltavam do jogo e chegaram a tempo de ver o beijo dos dois, para felicidade de Harry, Gina e Dino.

—Eu não acredito.-disse Harry -Conseguimos.

—Gina a folha.-disse Dino.

—Não vale.

—Quem ganhou?

—Uma aluna do primeiro ano, Nay William.

—Uma novata?Que sacanagem.

—Eu ganhei, oba!

—Aqui está o prêmio.

—Valeu.

E tudo acabou bem, Rony e Hermione finalmente ficaram juntos...


End file.
